


Bittersweet Dreams

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Destiny
Genre: AU where he actually lives a happy life, BUT MAYBE THAT HAPPY LIFE WE WISH FOR IS QUITE BITTERSWEET, Gen, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: "But even if it may have been ‘just a dream’, sometimes I can’t help but feel there was a hidden truth behind it- otherwise... Why would I feel such sadness every time I went to sleep?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoing_winds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoing_winds/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS MY IRL LEON MAGNUS <3 YOU ARE THE CUTEST LEON MAGNUS ALIVE I HOPE U NO (bonus ur german so.... ;) ur probably leon magnus) I am so glad that I met you and I have a blast speaking about fic ideas to hcs to philosophical conversations! Ur a great person I hope u no that and I hope we continue being great friends in the future!!! <3 I HOPE ONE DAY WE MEET UP AND PLAY TOD- IM WAITING FOR THAT TRIP ONE DAY SO WE CAN SPEND TIME TOGETHER PLAYING TALES GAMES.

Sometimes I have a dream. Where I hear an encouraging yet gentle voice which belonged to someone I called ‘Chal’ call me, “Young master.” I knew, in the darkest of nights, this voice was the only force pushing me forward and no matter where I was or what time it was it was always by my side.

 

Sometimes I have a dream. Where I see Rutee squabbling with me like she does everyday and this same voice laugh at our endless squabbles. There was another person in midst of our squabbles who always ended up not understanding anything we discussed about. And when we spoke to him, he wore a dumb smile. Perhaps he was just too dense to understand anything.

 

Sometimes I have a dream. Where I wasn’t called Emilio but called Leon- even if it seemed odd to me out of my dreams I was strangely comfortable with it. In this dream, I never met my mother and my father seemed distant. Rutee wasn’t there by my side to cheer me up… And my dreams were so vivid they felt like reality, it was as if every every scar hurt me and every lie I told destroyed me. And I grew attached to people I have never met beyond my dreams yet it felt like I spent every moment of my day with them.

 

Sometimes I have a dream. Where I am close to death and at that time as calmly as possible I apologize to ‘Chal’ where he would foolishly respond to me saying, “I will follow you wherever you go.” The sadness I felt were like thorns wrapped around my heart sometimes it hurt me so much I would wake up crying at these events… Even if it was just a dream.

 

Sometimes I have a dream, where I love someone called Marian where her smiles allowed me to move forward. She was like a mother to me and alongside ‘Chal’  she was a source of strength and support. Her smiles were enchanting and the tea she brewed were as warm and kind as her heart. And because of who she was I knew I would sacrifice anything to protect her from harm. 

 

But every time I woke up and  I would describe it anyone they would dismiss it as, “It was just a dream.” 

  
But even if it may have been ‘just a dream’, sometimes I can’t help but feel there was a hidden truth behind it- otherwise... Why would I feel such sadness every time I went to sleep?


End file.
